1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to auxiliary supports for removable vehicle seats for permitting the seat to be used outside the vehicle and adequately supported to provide a stable base.
1. Description of the Art
Many vehicle seats are removable from the vehicle for the purpose of increasing the vehicle caring capacity, or for rearranging the seats' location. Removable seats are commonly found in full size vans and mini vans. Such removable vehicle seats include lockable retainers for cooperating with anchors fixed within the vehicle whereby the seat may be rigidly locked thereto.
Often, during recreational use, it would be desirable to remove the bench seat of a mini van, for instance, whereby the vehicle seat could be used for general seating purposes outside of the vehicle, such as during camping, viewing sports, or the like. However, as vehicle seats are designed to cooperate with specific anchors, merely removing the seat and placing the same on the ground will not provide a stable base, and may possibly damage the seat retainers.